In sickness and health
by dolorussven
Summary: 1. hold your peace. / Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ini semua ini adalah mimpi buruk yang terlalu panjang. —Zilong/Alucard. • Post-character death. (1/3)


Zilong berdiri di depan makamnya.

Hari itu langit cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dan kupu-kupu beterbangan kesana-kemari—tetapi dalam hatinya ada badai yang tak kunjung reda, mengombang-ambingkannya tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Ia melihat jam; sudah seharusnya ia pergi ke kantor—kerja, kerja, kerja. Mungkin ia akan ketinggalan kereta, lagi. Ia tidak peduli—ia benar-benar merasa tidak tertarik untuk mengecek ponselnya belakangan ini, tidak memiliki minat yang cukup untuk melaporkan potensi keterlambatannya pada atasannya—atau pada siapapun.

Ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya—atau lebih tepatnya, itu yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingat ia membawanya. Zilong tidak ingat ia pernah melihat ponselnya belakangan ini.

Ia masih berdiri di depan makamnya; tanpa kata-kata yang berarti keluar dari mulutnya—Alucard tidak pernah suka basa-basi. Zilong pikir, itu untuk yang terbaik—ia tidak yakin ia dapat membuat basa-basi tentang cuaca, atau kondisinya sekarang, atau Lesley yang baru saja menikah dengan pujaan hatinya sejak ia kecil, atau tentang—apapun itu.

Ia tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk keluar tanpa terdengar konyol.

Jadi ia hanya berdiri di sana, depan makam kekasihnya— _mantan calon tunangannya_ , rasanya terdengar terlalu getir untuk lidahnya yang terasa cemplang—yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Lukanya masih segar dalam ingatan Zilong, saat beritanya sampai pada telinganya yang pengang sebelah, usai hantaman kuat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menghajar dirinya dengan kekuatan yang mampu memporak-porandakan seluruh hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

in sickness and health.

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton

[saya tidak menerima keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fic ini.]

(me want tho)

(guess moonton hate the gays(tm) but idc)

.

 **1:** hold your peace.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern setting. character death (liat atas).

 **sinopsis:** mungkin, hanya mungkin, ini semua ini adalah mimpi buruk yang terlalu panjang.

 **note:** lagu yang saya denger sampe lahir fic laknat ini: 畫地為牢 ("painting the ground") dan 大魚 ("big fish", pls watch big fish & begonia im crying its beautiful)

 **note2:** *gigit lidah* ik i asked ur advice but like… i cant make this story not-gay nor write it at _fandom rame._

 **note3:** fic ini (mungkin) ga dominan romance—tapi (mungkin) lebih fokus pada guilt zilong soal kematiannya—uhh, jadi angst? (maap kalo kurang sedih ;_;) chapter depan ada self-harm/suicide attempt (sumpah-tapi-ini-happy-ending-kok) dan ini straight-forward kok, ga ada twist apa-apa (kecuali natalia…)

 **note4:** inspirasi dari mitologi orpheus/eurydice. **dikit.** (cinta mati gw ama mereka ok)

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang yang ia ingat, Alucard selalu gamblang.

Pertemuan pertama mereka, secara harfiah, dimulai dengan Alucard yang berkata padanya, _"Adikmu mengganggu saudaraku; aku tidak mau melihat kau dan dia lagi di dekat Layla."_

Zilong tidak mengenal siapa anak kecil ini—mengenal siapa _Layla_ ini saja tidak. Tapi keheranannya berganti dengan dengki saat ia melihat Chang'e menangis, berlari ke pelukannya dengan kaki kecilnya yang masih mampu berdiri dengan beban deritanya; orang tuanya meninggal(kannya), dan relasi saudara tak ada (yang menginginkannya). Ayahnya perlu dengan tepat 26 kali meyakinkan Chang'e kalau ia adalah anak yang baik, sebelum _anak baik_ ini memecahkan amphora antik pajangan di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Tetapi niatnya baik.

Ia mengusap puncak kepala adiknya, matanya tajam menatap anak laki-laki itu. _"Kau jahat, ya."_

Anak itu mendengus. _"Adikmu yang jahat."_

Mereka saling pandang, jelas tidak senang pada satu sama lain. _"Apa masalahmu, sih?! Chang'e masih kecil, tahu!"_ dan meskipun otaknya tahu lebih banyak dibanding Zilong—Chang'e memang masih kecil. Ia mungkin kedengaran seperti paling tahu soal orang lain di sekitarnya, tapi ia tak tahu apapun tentang cara untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala orang lain. _"Tidak tahu malu!_ Bully! _"_

Selanjutnya mereka digiring untuk duduk bersama dengan guru pendamping—yang berakhir dengan Alucard menjambak rambut Zilong hingga kepalanya pitak seharian itu, sebelum ia meminta salah satu asisten ayahnya untuk mencukur habis rambutnya, yang kemudian ia biarkan tumbuh panjang menjuntai karena dulu adiknya menyukainya. Yang kemudian Alucard sukai, saat mereka kembali bertemu di bangku kuliah.

Zilong tidak peduli lagi.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli pada kondisi rambutnya. Alucard menyukainya, dulu. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara helaian panjang rambutnya saat mereka duduk berdua di sofa, mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Malam tiba, Zilong akan mengikatnya sebelum ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal—Alucard pernah mengoceh seharian penuh di dalam mobil karena pernah, sekali, rambutnya masuk ke mulutnya saat ia tidur—yang Zilong balas dengan, _"Siapa suruh tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar."_

Sisanya—ah,

ia lupa masak untuk makan malam.

 _Pesan._

Mungkin pizza; Alucard menyukai pizza.

Zilong tidak.

Zilong iya, suka, sebenarnya—ia hanya tidak menyukai _nanas_ di atas pizza, dan tentu saja Alucard akan menyukai buah, selama ia tidak memakannya satu jenis dari satu kontainer yang sama tanpa ada sesuatu yang enak rasanya untuk menawarkan rasa tidak enaknya—mungkin ia akan suka kalau Zilong menggunakan sayur sebagai dekorasi di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

Yang, sebentar lagi—oh, tidak, Zilong lupa kalau ulang tahunnya minggu—

….

Alucard suka bunga.

Orang mati tidak bisa menolak, lagipula.

.

* * *

.

Ia dibangunkan dengan suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Selanjutnya, ia tersadar kalau ia tidak benar-benar bangun; ia masih tertidur. Ini pasti mimpi. Ia berdiri di antara kegelapan yang seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup; kegelapan namun beriak tenang, Zilong tidak jelas-jelas melihatnya, tapi ia dapat merasakannya, membuai untuk tetap tinggal di dalam perut mereka. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bermimpi—ia selalu tertidur sangat lelap, mimpi tak pernah sekalipun hinggap di alam bawah sadarnya semenjak—

Seseorang melangkah di belakangnya, kali ini sangat dekat di belakangnya hingga Zilong mendapati dirinya kesulitan untuk mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang familiar dalam sanubarinya. Sosok di belakangnya bernapas (mungkin,), langkahnya kecil seolah tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Zilong. Ia melangkah hati-hati seperti takut mengagetkan kegelapan di bawah kakinya—di bawah kaki Zilong.

Zilong menarik napas—tetapi untuk apa?

Kepalanya pelan-pelan ditolehkan, ingin melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengikutinya secara buta tanpa tahu persis arah tujuan mereka. Kakinya melangkah ke apa yang ia rasakan sebagai arah depan—sosok itu ikut, walau langkahnya melompat kecil tanpa memotong jarak yang berarti. Ia pun ikut memperlambat langkahnya—sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan seandainya Alucard berada terlalu jauh di belakangnya kala ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia ingin menoleh tapi ia tidak mau mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya—ia merasa ada bisikan di dalam kepalanya yang memperkeruh paranoianya, membuatnya perlahan membuang ide untuk menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat siapa yang ada di sana, melangkah pasti dengan lirih, seolah tidak ingin Zilong menanggapi eksistensinya, tetapi disaat yang bersamaan ia seolah ingin Zilong mengetahui akan kehadirannya.

Ia ingin menoleh—tetapi ia merasa tidak mampu untuk menanggung beban pengetahuan yang ia miliki tentang siapa yang telah hadir di belakangnya—disaat yang bersamaan, ia pikir, ini hanya mimpi. Ia tidak seharusnya takut, atau berpikir terlalu larut di dalam mimpinya sendiri. Ini bukan dunia nyata tempat semua hidupnya lepas kendali dari tangannya; ia memegang kendali di dalam mimpinya—

Hingga sosok di belakangnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahunya.

Tangannya segera terulur ke sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, pagi itu. Napasnya berat seolah ia baru bangun dari mimpi buruk—ia tidak tahu apakah itu masuk sebagai mimpi buruk atau bukan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, di tengah kesunyian itu, ia berusaha untuk mendengar tanda kehidupan lain—berharap inilah realitanya yang sebenarnya. Berharap kalau ia masih akan mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari kamar mandinya—mereka—atau aroma roti panggang yang gosong (seperti biasa) dari luar kamarnya.

Tetapi tidak ada—dan Zilong menahan keinginan yang kuat untuk membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasurnya yang terasa seperti baja. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke telapak tangannya seraya menghela napas berat. Matanya sempat teralih pada foto di sisi ranjangnya, dengan bingkai plastik berwarna biru yang _mereka_ dapatkan di hari reuni sekolah sebagai suvenir—

Zilong membanting fotonya hingga benda itu tak lagi nampak, mencegah senyum cemerlang itu sampai pada matanya yang terasa meleleh pada pipinya.

Napasnya putus-putus, kembali mengingat apa yang biasa ia lakukan—ia akan menunggu hingga Alucard selesai mandi. Berbaring, menunggu hingga Alucard menghampirinya dengan aroma mint dan lemon—membiarkan kekasihnya menciumnya dan merasakan tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap, atau tanpa apapun, setelah malam yang panjang—

Ia masih dapat merasakan kehadiran Alucard di ruangan ini, tetapi Alucard tidak ada—dan itu masalahnya.

Ponselnya berdering—Zilong hanya membiarkan matanya terfokus dengan jeda waktu singkat untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sebelum ia menyisir rambutnya menjauh dari mukanya; pelan-pelan menarik diri dari lingkup nyaman selimut. Ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk dirinya fokuskan dibanding mengecek ponselnya yang berdering tanpa kenal lelah.

Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar mandi. Zilong mendekati wastafel dan segera membilas wajahnya dengan air. Tak lupa ia menyikat gigi—merenung sedikit, sebelum memutuskan kalau dua sikat gigi terlalu banyak untuk di dalam rumah ini.

Ia harus mengurangi porsi nyaris seluruh hal di dalam kamarnya, dan kamar mandinya—karena dua terlalu banyak, ukuran ekstra terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak memerlukan kacamata baca, dan Zilong tidak yakin ia akan (mampu) menggunakan parfum dan pakaian yang masih ada di dalam lemari mereka—dan _mereka_ terlalu ramai. Ia hanya Zilong, sekarang, lagipula.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, dengan niatan segera pergi ke kantor. Tetapi tanpa ia duga, Natalia menyambutnya dengan, "Kau terlihat seperti belum mandi tiga hari." dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya, ada mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap panas di atas meja makannya. Tas belanja di atas kounter, susu kotak besar ada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Berhenti datang kemari." Adalah responnya, tajam. Natalia sering kemari—pagi, siang, atau malam. Ia selalu _datang_. Natalia tidak punya alasan konkrit untuk terus menghantui rumahnya pada waktu yang tidak tentu. Mereka tidak begitu dekat pada satu sama lain—hubungannya dengan wanita ini ada karena wanita ini memiliki hubungan dengan Alucard. "Aku terlambat ke kantor—keluar dari sini."

"Kau terlambat 17 kali dalam tiga bulan terakhir, Zilong." Katanya. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan sesuatu yang lain yang ingin ia tambahkan. "Tiga diantara itu kau masuk lewat jam makan siang. Menurutku kau tidak begitu peduli pada jam masuk kantor, benar kan?"

"Aku peduli sekarang." apapun untuk menghindari situasi ini—menghindari satu-satunya topik pembicaraan yang ia miliki sama dengan Natalia.

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang seolah seperti ia telah membaca isi hati Zilong dan tahu apapun yang Zilong sembunyikan. "Tidak; aku kemari pagi ini karena Freya mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?"

 _Omong kosong._ "Kau tahu siapa yang memercayai itu?"

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya saat ini." Ia mengangkat bahunya, tubuhnya berbalik untuk mengambil gelas dari rak—Zilong meringis saat melihat gelas yang ada di tangan wanita itu, yang segera diletakkan di samping mangkuk makanan. Ia mengambil susu kotak besar dalam jangkauannya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas itu. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa membuatmu percaya. Duduklah dulu; kita perlu bicara."

Ia menghela napas, mengalah—walau tidak rela. Ia tidak siap untuk duduk dengan wanita ini. Apa lagi yang diinginkan darinya? Seandainya Alucard disini, wanita itu tidak akan dua kali melirik Zilong. Sekarang karena Alucard tidak ada—

Zilong menutupi mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya—ia tiba-tiba teringat perutnya yang hanya berisi angin setelah sekian lama tidak makan dengan semestinya. Tiba-tiba teringat pada realita yang menguburnya jauh hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan asa yang memancar dari langit di atas kepalanya— _Alucard tidak ada._

Tetapi ia memandang lurus dan bertemu dengan mata Alucard yang memandangnya balik dengan hampa.

" _Zilong."_

Natalia mendorong gelas susu itu ke arah Zilong—yang membuat perutnya terkocok jauh lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Ia merasa _jijik,_ melihat sekedar jejak kecil Alucard dalam dunia ini—dalam rumah ini—kembali digunakan sebagaimana fungsinya tanpa orang yang biasa menggunakannya—mudah sekali kembali pada fungsinya, sesuatu yang Zilong sulit lakukan setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengatakannya padaku." Ujar wanita itu, dan walau Zilong tidak begitu karib dengannya, ia tahu wanita itu benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian Natalia mengoper senyum tipis padanya—dan ia memberikan Zilong sendok untuk makan—masih hangat, wanginya harum. Wanita itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mimik wajahnya. "Aku tahu kita tidak benar-benar _klik_ —tapi aku disini. Kau tidak sendirian dalam hal ini, Zilong."

Akhirnya ia tidak menyentuh makanan yang diberikan Natalia padanya—tetapi kantin pertama yang ia lalui segera ia masuki dan ia memesan apapun yang terlihat mampu menggugah nafsu makannya. Ia tidak lapar; ia masih mual mengingat dapur dan ruang makannya—kamarnya dan juga muatan yang kini berlebih di seluruh jengkal rumahnya yang dihantui oleh bayang-bayang orang yang seharusnya—

.

* * *

.

Ia masih mengingat semuanya pada hari itu; Miya datang ke IGD dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah—susu putih menetes dari muka kaos yang ia kenakan—rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan belum disisir rapi, pakaian seadanya dan celana _training_ yang sobek di bagian lututnya—Estes di belakangnya, baru memulai gilirannya sebagai dokter jaga. Tangannya mencengkeram suster terdekat dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk ia tanyakan, dalam skenario ini, saat seperti ini—ia tidak ingin ada di sini. Ia tidak menginginkan ini semua.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan ini.

Mereka memakai sampo yang sama—sedikit aromanya bercampur dengan aroma manis susu dengan segera membuat Zilong pelan-pelan siuman, memegang kendali raganya yang mati rasa. Miya berdiri di sebelahnya, tangannya tak berani menggenggam milik Zilong seolah ia tahu kalau menyentuhnya saja dapat membuat Zilong cacat selamanya.

Maafnya terasa menyengat lebih mematikan dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya; tapi sejujurnya tak ada kata yang koheren keluar dari mulutnya—Zilong pikir, mungkin ini untuk yang terbaik.

Tetapi datang hari dimana ia diberikan pemahaman tentang apa yang Miya ingin katakan—Natalia bersandar di balik dinding kamar dengan tangan yang disilangkan, menjauh dari ramai. Zilong tahu wanita itu menyimpan dendamnya— _ini salahnya_. Chang'e tidak berhenti menangis saat ia berusaha menenangkan Miya yang sekali lagi dipaksa duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada Alucard.

Saat semua orang pergi ke luar, Natalia minta sedikit waktu untuk bicara dengan Zilong—dan hati kecilnya tahu ia akan menerima cacian—ia membunuhnya. Ia membunuh Alucard—wanita ini memiliki amarah yang ia simpan jauh di lubuk hatinya, tetapi ketika waktunya tiba, emosinya meledak dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya, kala ia mengibas tudung putih itu terbuka.

Zilong menunduk, bersiap-siap, tetapi tidak ada makian dari mulut wanita itu. Tangannya disentuh dengan perlahan seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang amat rapuh. Nada bicaranya tenang, nyaris tanpa emosi—untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendengar berita kepergian _saudaranya_ , Natalia tampak sangat tak terpengaruh. Zilong bergidik, tapi ia dengan mudah paham.

Ia menyembunyikan semuanya—atau ia tidak merasakan apapun karena beritanya terlalu berat bagi hatinya.

"Maaf,"

Mengapa—

"Ini bukan salahmu."

— _ia meminta maaf?_

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Natalia mendekat untuk melingkari tangannya pada Zilong, memeluknya—dan tidak ada kata lagi yang ia ucapkan, hingga mereka kembali bertemu di pemakaman. Miya nampak sedikit lebih baik— _sedikit,_ karena ketika ia melangkah masuk ke rumah duka dan dipertemukan dengan peti yang terbuka tempat Alucard berbaring, ia segera kembali tersungkur. Nana tidak dapat menenangkannya—Estes terlalu lelah untuk menangani saudara perempuannya.

Ia merasa melayang—berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, tapi sakit pada tulang-tulangnya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan menariknya kembali dari awan-awan; angin berbisik dan sinar matahari yang membakar kulitnya menyatakan kalau ini bukan mimpi buruk. Ia tidak akan bangun dari sini menuju realita yang tak nyata.

Zilong melihat Martis datang—mereka sempat adu tinju untuk Alucard, dulu, dulu sekali. Pria itu berjalan lurus menuju peti, ia membantu Miya untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke tempat duduk, lalu seorang diri berdiri di sana, memandang Alucard untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya terulur—tetapi Zilong tidak berniat untuk mengetahui apa yang Martis lakukan—ini bukan harinya.

Pria itu seolah menunggu untuk keajaiban.

Menunggu hingga matanya terbuka lagi—tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tangannya terkepal; Zilong tidak menghentikannya saat ia merendah dan mengecup Alucard—ia tidak sampai hati untuk merusak momen terakhir yang pria itu miliki dengan Alucard. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir untuk Alucard dari pria itu; tetapi saat ia sampai ke tempat duduk, ia menunduk, wajahnya dibenamkan pada satu tangannya seraya napasnya menjadi cepat.

Petinya akan dibawa pergi ke tempat peristirahatannya—Miya tak melawan saat orang-orang bergerak untuk menutupnya; ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan Alucard. Sebelum petinya tertutup, Zilong memandang sekali lagi wajahnya, matanya terpejam dan kulit yang jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya—diantara rambutnya yang pucat, diselipkan pada daun telinganya Zilong melihat setangkai bunga melati.

Hanya itu bahasa yang sejalan, baginya dan Martis.

Natalia tidak nampak sampai pada pemakamannya; doa-doa yang tidak ia begitu pahami terus dipanjatkan oleh orang-orang berpakaian seragam hitam legam. Miya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa terisak—mereka berdua sangat dekat. Miya juga yang memperkenalkannya kembali pada Alucard. Ia berakhir bersama Alucard berkat wanita itu; ia berakhir disini akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

Zilong mengamati Natalia yang datang dipertengahan upcara, napasnya terengah dan langkahnya gontai—peluh membanjiri wajahnya dan ia juga tidak mendekat ke upacaranya; ia hanya duduk bersila di bawah pohon, mengatur napasnya. Miya memeluk Zilong, ketika semua orang sudah pergi. Tangannya mengusap punggung wanita itu. "Berhenti menangis, kumohon."

Ia tidak sadar—kalau Miya yang mengatakan itu, untuknya.

Ia tidak sadar kalau ia masih menangis—matanya terasa perih dan pipinya sembab, sekarang setelah ia menyadarinya. Puncak kepala kawannya tercium samar seperti lemon dan Zilong mendekap wanita itu kuat-kuat, tidak ingin melepaskan sedikitpun apapun yang mengingatkannya pada Alucard. Ia membiarkan Miya mendengarkan apa yang hatinya ingin katakan—apa yang hatinya jeritkan pada kehampaan yang seketika meluas dalam hidupnya. Luas, dan mencekam.

.

* * *

.

Rasanya terlalu lama untuk berkabung pada orang yang telah pergi empat bulan lalu.

Zilong mengenal Alucard seumur hidupnya—tidak, _rasanya_ seperti seumur hidupnya. Nyaris. Semua orang di sekitarnya telah kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing, tidak ada yang terkecuali. Hari ini ia sedikit terlambat karena Natalia menahannya pagi tadi, tapi semua orang tidak memedulikannya, termaksud Freya. Wanita itu mendekatinya, ia menyentuh bahu Zilong untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Hai."

Suasanya di antara mereka canggung—Zilong tidak ingin bicara dengannya. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Freya mengangguk, ia tersenyum miris. Ia tidak meninggalkan Zilong. Kakinya terpaku di dekat meja Zilong—ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi niatnya tidak benar-benar terkumpul untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya ia pergi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Zilong menghela napas lega.

Kepergiannya bukan akhir dari dunia ini, ia tahu. Dunia masih berputar, dan Zilong harus segera kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, cepat atau lambat menuju apapun itu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan—ia tidak pernah sampai pada skenario ini. Bayangannya adalah ia akan hidup bersama Alucard— _"Mungkin anak; satu atau dua—apa yang kau tertawakan—eh? Bukan… seperti itu… maksudku—adopsi! Aku tidak mau, dan kau tidak boleh melakukan itu kecuali denganku—aaah! Bego!"_ —rumah kecil di tengah kota, atau pedalaman, terserah ia; menggenggam seluruh dunia pada tangan yang terbuka lebar untuk menyambut yang tak mereka ketahui bersama-sama.

"Aku senang kok, hanya seperti ini." _rasanya ini cukup; untuknya._ Langit di atas atap rumah mereka bergelimang penuh bintang, tetapi Zilong tak dapat mengagumi keindahannya—bintang jatuh ataupun bulan yang membulat sempurna di atas langit sana tidak dapat ia lihat ketika matanya terpejam, mendengar Alucard menceritakan tentang Cyclops, astronom yang dikirim untuk mensosialisasikan fenomena _Supermoon_ pada anak-anak sekolahan tempatnya mengajar.

Fenomena yang terjadi malam itu.

Zilong tidak menyukai malam itu—cuaca dingin dan banyak nyamuk, tetapi Alucard memaksa mereka untuk memanjat ke atap dan disinilah dia sekarang. Alucard terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya, tawanya sempat berhenti saat Zilong menggosok kedua telapak tangannya bersama—untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang ia perlukan. Alucard meraih tangannya, membagi kehangatannya, dan berkata, "Tidak ingin lebih?"

Ia menggeleng, pandangannya lurus pada Alucard, fokus. "Menginginkan terlalu banyak berarti serakah; ini cukup bagiku; denganmu," Zilong tersenyum padanya, mengecup pipi Alucard yang sedikit tersipu. "kalau diberikan, aku menerima—kalau tidak, aku tidak akan meminta."

"Itu filosofi dari tanah kelahiranmu lagi, atau kau hanya mengada-ada?"

"Tebak yang mana."

Sunyinya terasa nyaman kala Alucard tak membalas. Ia menoleh dan memandang langit, wajahnya masih bersemu sedikit merah. "Jadi menurutmu apakah bulannya terlihat lebih besar atau sama saja?" Alucard menekuk kakinya, memeluknya erat pada dadanya. "Kurasa sama saja."

"Aku tidak melihat bedanya, kalau boleh jujur—boleh kita masuk? Aku menggigil." Ia bersiap untuk kembali merangkak melalui jendela atap, tetapi Alucard menahannya—masih ingin di sana sebentar lagi. Zilong mengalah—disaat yang bersamaan ponselnya berdering, tanda pesan masuk. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Alucard uang segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zilong, matanya berkedip perlahan.

Ia menarik ponselnya dan melihat pesan dari Freya, _"Kau menyesal tidak datang reuni, ZILONG!"_ dengan beberapa foto yang ia tautkan; suasana reuni, Layla yang menegak lima gelas _soda_ tanpa jeda, Lesley yang menghajar Gusion habis-habisan dengan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk, Claude yang membawa satu nampan penuh manisan, sebelum Bruno menendang nampan itu dan membuat kontennya mengenai wajah malang Claude, kini dipenuhi krim—ia segera membalas, _"Datang atau tidak, dunia tidak akan kiamat."_

Selain itu, ia tidak datang karena ia juga telah memiliki kegiatan lain.

Alucard menguap di sebelahnya—matanya pelan-pelan terpejam. Untuk seseorang yang antusias memaksa Zilong menemaninya mengamati bulan di malam itu, ia mudah sekali tertidur. Ah, tidak apa, Zilong tidak keberatan. Sebentar lagi ia akan membangunkannya; ia akan membiarkan Alucard beristirahat sebentar.

Ia mendekap Alucard, yang terbangun sedikit karena guncangannya, namun Zilong menuntunnya kembali ke dalam tidurnya. Kamera ponselnya bekerja untuk mengabadikan wajah kekasihnya yang tenang dalam peristirahatannya. Ia mengirimkan foto itu pada Freya—yang tak lama dibalas, katanya, _"Jadi itu yang kau bilang urusan penting?!"_ lalu, _"Pentiiiiiing! Mengamatinya tidur menurutmu penting?! Dasar mesum. Tidur dengan dua mata terbuka, Zilong. Karena Natalia akan membunuhmu."_

" _Tidak, jangan salah sangka! Aku pergi untuk menemaninya mengamati fenomena bulan yang tidak pernah kudengar namanya, dan tidak begitu aku pedulikan."_ tetapi ia menemaninya—Alucard menginginkan ini, jadi ia ikut. Kalau dipikir lagi—nyaris seluruh hal yang ia lakukan, ia lakukan karena Alucard ada.

" _Ohhh! Kupikir kau pergi melamarnya! Aku nyaris membunuhmu karena tidak melibatkanku pada sesuatu yang besar seperti itu."_

Ia tersenyum membaca itu—tiba-tiba teringat pada kotak beludru di laci meja kantornya; ia sembunyikan jauh dari cahaya, menunggu momen yang tepat. _"Akan ada waktunya."_

Masih banyak waktu. Kiamat tidak berada dekat pada momen damai seperti ini, pikirnya saat ia membelai surai pucat itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia membuka matanya dan disambut dengan kegelapan yang berdebar. Zilong merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, napasnya terdengar berat, langkahnya tidak menyentuh riak kegelapan yang sama dengan telapak kaki Zilong. Ada angin yang membelai rambutnya, desirannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tetapi ia yakin kalau ini hanya mimpi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memimpikan kegelapan—seolah Alucard pergi dan mencuri seluruh cahaya yang ada dalam mimpinya, menyisakan suram untuk menemaninya. Sosok di belakangnya bernapas, kali ini berat dan tersengal. Zilong masih tidak menoleh untuk melihat (si)apa. Ia kembali melangkah lurus, tak menemukan alternatif lain.

Sosok itu mengikutinya, selamanya setia pada jalan yang Zilong ambil. Kegelapan beriak mengiringi langkahnya, seolah-olah memanggilnya atas dosa yang telah ia perbuat—seolah-olah memanggilnya mendekat agar mereka bisa menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia terus melangkah, demikian pula sosok itu, bernapas. Hidup. Mungkin.

Ada keinginan yang kuat untuk menoleh—tetapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan segalanya. Tidak ingin dihadapkan dengan hal ini yang sangat ia takutkan. Sesuatu yang senantiasa mengikutinya seperti beban yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari dirinya.

Ia hanya berharap, ada cahaya di ujung lorong panjang ini—tetapi kemudian ia segera terbangun, cahaya matahari menembus tirai kamarnya. Natalia berdiri di sana, baru saja menyibak terbuka tirainya. "Selamat pagi." Sapanya, ia masih memiliki lekuk monoton pada bibirnya yang Alucard sebut dengan sebuah _senyuman._

Zilong menutupi matanya dengan lengannya—sesuatu mengganjal amat berat pada hatinya, menariknya untuk mengikuti arus menuju apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** ini lumayan straightforward—3, paling banyak, kalo saya males 2—untuk tokoh-tokoh lain yang saya mensyen disini; martis, miya, dan _natalia_ ; saya **(mungkin)** niat buat explore background mereka sama alu (dan zilong), kenapa mereka sampai demikian, apa hubungan natalia dan alu (mereka sodara kok! di panti asuhan), dan apa yang buat hubungan freya dan zilong tbtb tense. btw melati = jasmine = unconditional and eternal love (philippines; hinduism); wikipedia, halaman plant symbolism:)))

dan untuk informasi, ini aslinya orific—saya pengen aja nulis tentang cerita yang temanya rela melepaskan (baca: move on), tapi uurughhghhhghghh (ini suara saya yang frustrasi)

maaf ya walau judul dan chapter kutipan dari ((janji suci)), tapi ga ada pernikahan yang terjadi di fic ini :( (zilong and alu certainly did not bc alu is DEAD hahahahshahahs i want to die too) DAN GUE CINTA BANGET NAT AAAAAA mungkin bukan buat fic ini (bisa jadi); tapi mending natcurut apa natsaber?:( saya dilema berat

—8 Oktober 2018, 8:25 PM, Jakarta.


End file.
